Jesse Forgets
by ReadingChipmonk
Summary: This is the third to 'Jesse is a Jerk'. The title pretty much tells you what happens, but I hope you like it anyways. And Christian actually comes into this one..
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third series of Jesse is a Jerk. If you haven't read the previous two, 'Jesse is a Jerk', and 'Jesse Gets What's Coming', then here is what happened.**

_In 'Jesse is a Jerk', I took off in the first Vampire Academy book when Jesse and Rose went upstairs to a room that nobody used, to 'study'. Then Dimitri walked in and found them together and he threatened Jesse. Then when Dimitri took Rose to her dorm room, they kissed and he tried to walk away, but just couldn't resist Rose. So they had a little 'fun' of their own._

_In 'Jesse Gets What's Coming', Dimitri swears he's going to beat Jesse up for ever touching Rose. But when he can't find him, he goes back to Rose's dorm to check if she was up. But when he gets there, the door is locked, he can hear her phone in her room ringing, and then he hears a mumble behind the door. When he gets the door open, he finds Jesse naked. So he finally gets his revenge on Jesse. But when he's about to stop, Jesse gets a few hits on him. In the end someone ends up being at the nurse's office._

**So this is the third story. When I wrote the first one, I wasn't planning on making a second one. But a few people thought I should write where Dimitri actually kicks Jesse's ass. So I did. But then I didn't want to make the second story to go on forever, so I just made a third short story.**

**So here it is, I hope you like it. And PLEASE RESPOND…. I want to hear about everyone's thoughts.**

* * *

><p>I didn't want to have to knock him out. All I wanted to do was teach him a lesson, but no. Jesse just always has to put up a fight. It's not like he ever wins, he's only a Moroi. They only way he'd win is if he used his power, which he's not supposed to do for fighting, or even at all, but that's doesn't stop a jerk like him.<p>

So I took him to the nurse, and she said he'd be out for a while, so I went to go check if Rose was okay. She was raped for crying out loud, by that asshole of a teenager, Jesse. And after I saw him naked with her, for the second time, I just couldn't hold back. I took all my anger out on him. I told the nurse that he had either fallen down stairs and then crawled back to his dorm, or someone really hated him. It was the second one of course, I was the one that hated him. Anyone would if they knew what he had done.

It had been over an hour since I left Rose to change and take Jesse to the nurse. She said she was going to take a shower, which should be over by now. When I got to her door, there was a note on the door for me to go ahead and come in, so I did. I took the note off the door and closed it behind me, locking it in place. The bathroom light was still on with the door closed, with water _still_ running. I knocked on the door, letting her know I was here, but she didn't say anything. I tried the door, and it was unlocked.

"Rose?" I said loudly enough for her to hear me. "You're _still_ in the shower?" I walked up to the shower, seeing right through the curtain. Her figure was so perfect, she had the most perfect curves. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you still in the shower?"

She stuck her head out and gave me a serious look. "How can you ask that? That asshole touched me. Touched ME, with his. . . his thing of a dick." She threw the curtain closed again and went back to her shower.

"I know," I muttered under my breath, feeling the anger rise in me again, making me want to punch something again.

"That's why the long shower. I'm making sure _every inch_ of my body is scrubbed of him. I feel so gross." I smiled as I thought of something. I slowly and quietly stepped out of my clothes and into the shower. "What the?" Rose said but I cut her off with my lips against hers. She mumbled against my lips that she liked this idea as she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I was hard in no time with seeing her perfect body, and how she crushed against me, feeling her hard nipples against my chest. "I thought you might need some help."

"To me it looks like you need some," she giggled as she wiggled against me with my erection between her legs.

"Are you sure you're done scrubbing _him_ away?"

She bent down and grabbed her sponge. "Here you go. Scrub away and find out." I grabbed the shower gel and squirted it on the sponge before rubbing it all over her. I started on her back and then her arms. Then her stomach, chest and neck, where there were marks from where Jesse bit her. Then I went to her legs, saving between her legs for last since she said he actually had thrust into her this time.

I pushed the sponge between her legs, making her spread them and moan a little. She held onto my shoulders as I rubbed her sex with the sponge, thrusting a few soapy fingers into her every now and then to clean her of _him_. After a while, when some of her pre-cum started down my fingers, I moved back up her body, washing all over.

After I thought I had gotten every inch like she wanted washed, I threw the sponge down and grabbed her in my arms and kissed her passionately. She groaned against me as my erection pushed to her thigh again. I grabbed an ass cheek in each of my hands as she wrapped her legs around my waist, positioning my erection at her entrance. She pushed down hard on me, pushing the head of my cock into her. We each moaned at the same time as she pushed hard down on to me.

Then I pushed her to the wall of the shower and thrust up into her, then pulling almost all the way out before thrusting into her again and again and again. She dug her hands in my hair as she thrust to meet my thrusts. Pulling my head back, I moaned out loud, really hoping that the people in the dorm next door wasn't there to hear us.

She moaned and arched her back as she got closer to the edge. I kept thrusting as I felt her walls clamp around my shaft, so I thrust harder and faster, wanting this to be one of the best climaxes of her life.

She pulled my hair some more and then stuck her nails into my back as she arched her back and bit her lip from screaming out in pleasure as she came. I kept thrusting hard into her, and I slid my hand down and rubbed her clit, making her climax run out long.

When she was finally done, she was breathing heavily, moaning out that that was great. But I wasn't done yet, so I thrust into her some more until I came. I squirted my cum into her, hitting the walls of her vagina. When I slowed down and finally pulled out of her, she grabbed a hold of me and panted. "That was . . . great." She kissed me and held onto me. I so loved her being in my arms.

By the time we turned the water off and got out, there was steam all over the restroom. We dressed quickly, mainly since Lissa kept calling Rose, then we made our way to the cafeteria where Lissa was waiting for her.

_**Rose's POV**_

So far, this day really sucks. It beyond sucks. If Dimitri hadn't walked in, thank god, Jesse could have done something that would have made it certain that he was going to die, _by me_. If he had gotten off, then I would have gotten pregnant, with _his_ child, gross. He would have totally been dead then. But I just hope that Dimitri didn't kill him. I definitely don't want Dimitri to get fired because some ass of a boy couldn't stay away from me, even though I did flirt back, but that was when I thought Dimitri didn't like me.

So after Dimitri had _taken care_ of Jesse, I had taken a _long_ needed shower to get rid of _his_ touch. Then when I was about to get out, Dimitri had hopped in and '_helped'_ me.

So now, we're heading to the cafeteria where Lissa has been waiting for me. And when we get there, I see this guy, a Moroi, laughing real loud as he sat someone's paper that was right in front of them on fire. Lissa was trying to hide her laugh, but it was hard to. I could barely hide mine.

We went over to Lissa and asked her what was going on.

"Well that guy," she pointed to the person who now had his paper on fire. "Called the fire user guy a Strigoi want-a-be. So that guy walked away and then just sat it on fire without really looking."

"He must be really good at his power," I said, trying to control my laugh. "Who is that anyways?" Right when I asked the question, a tall, pale, skinny, brunette girl walked by.

"You don't know?" she asked, looking at the three of us. And then I guess she remembered that Lissa and I had just gotten back, and that Dimitri was new, because then she told us. "That's Christian Ozera. He's the one that had the parents that turned Strigoi willingly. Everyone thinks he's going to too." And then she just walked away, leaving us to start at this Christian guy.

"Well that explains it," I muttered as guardian Alto ran up to this Christian guy and grabbed him and pushed him out the door and to his office most likely. The guy with his paper on fire finally got the fire out and everyone stopped laughing and went back to whatever they were doing before it had happened.

"So where have you been?" Lissa asked me.

"I just decided to sleep in a little, and then I had to take a shower. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what took you so long. You're usually up way before me."

"I just had a long night last night."

"Doing what?" Lissa asked with a huge grin glued to her face.

"What, no."

"Sure." She grinned again as she looked at me, and then at Dimitri, and then back at me. "So you took a shower?"

"Yeah."

"I see." She laughed as she stood up.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Nothing I guess."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'll tell you later. So, what do you want to do today?" We walked out of the cafeteria, talking about what we should do today when Dimitri finally said he had to go check on something. Then when we got to one of our favorite spots under a tree, Lissa started in on the questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Right when we sat down, Lissa started in on the questions. "So you took a shower?"

"What's up with you? I already told you, yes. Why is that so important to you?" I was so confused, this was so not like Lissa.

"I was just wondering."

"Why? I always take a shower before we meet up. Why is today so important that I did?"

"So, what? Did Dimitri just happen to take a shower to? Or were you guys sharing one to save water?"

"Gosh, Lissa. Everyone takes a shower."

"But yet you just both happen to come into the cafeteria together?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Lissa, why so many of the cop questions?"

"I just see how he looks at you. Do you feel the same way?"

"Lissa, I have no idea what you're talking about. You know that Dimitri has to watch me, and he's my own personal mentor. Even if we did have feelings for each other, we'd get in trouble for it."

"So you do like him?" she practically screamed. "Rose, I know you, you like the bad boys. Dimitri would totally be right for you."

"Lissa, it isn't possible." I smiled without knowing it, letting her know that I really did like him, even love him. She smiled at me and asked for all the details. So I did.

_**Dimitri's POV**_

After the incident in the cafeteria, I went back to the nurse's office to check in with Jesse. I know what he did to Rose was horrible beyond anything, but I really shouldn't have gotten so rough with him. He is after all only a kid. But then as I started picturing him all over my Roza, well I felt like punching something again, _anything_.

"Is there anything different with him?" I asked the nurse.

"He did wake up a little bit a go, but I gave him some medicine to put him back to sleep since he was in so much pain," she said as she looked over Jesse's charts. "He should wake back up in a minute now, I didn't give him much medicine. You can just have a seat till then." She went back into her office and sat at the chair.

So I sat there for a while, waiting for him to come back to. After a few minutes, he finally woke up and started groaning in pain. I went by his side, trying not to make much noise to startle him. "Jesse?" I whispered. But he didn't say or do anything. "Jesse? How are you feeling?" Jesse slowly turned his head towards me, but the look in his eyes was unknowing. "Jesse?"

"Who are you talking to?" Jesse asked with pain in his voice. "Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"

"What do you mean who I'm talking to? I'm talking to you, Jesse."

"My name's not Jesse," he replied, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean? Yes it is."

"I think I know my own name."

"Then what is it?" I asked, getting worried.

"Well, if you must know, it's, um. . . it's-"

"Jesse," I said slowly.

"Is it?" he asked, opening is eyes wide in shock at me. "I don't know. I DON'T KNOW," he started screaming, throwing his arms and legs everywhere. I yelled for the nurse and she came right away, giving him a shot, putting him to sleep right away.

"What happened?" she asked after she straightened Jesse back out on the bed.

"I asked how he was feeling and used his name, but he said that it wasn't his name so I asked what is was and he totally went berserk, saying he didn't know."

"It's the blow to the head. He has amnesia. I thought he might, but I was hoping he wouldn't."

"How bad do you think it is?"

"It's too soon to tell. It could just be temporary, but it could be permanent. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Yeah. Well I have some other things to take care, but when you find out anything, please give me a call. I feel responsible since I'm the one that found him."

"I will; he should be out for the rest of the night, so I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks." I left feeling so responsible, because I was. I was the one that did that to him.

**Rose's POV**

"Oh. . . My. . . Gosh. . ." Lissa smiled. "You and Dimitri?" All I could do was smile. "But he's like, seven years older than you. Rose! Oh my gosh."

"Can you please stop saying that, I already know. But I can't help I feel. You know how when we first met him, I knew then that there was something between us, I just didn't know what until now."

"Oh my gosh Rose."

"Stop saying that. You've said it like a billion times now."

"I'm sorry, it's just so unbelievable."

"Why? Am I not allowed to have sex and you are?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But it was different for me, he was my age, Dimitri's older, you guys can both get into trouble."

"And that's why you can't say _anything_ to _anyone_."

"You know I won't." I know she wouldn't. I know I could always count on her to keep a secret, and she can always count on me. "How was he though?"

"A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.!" And with that we giggled about it until we couldn't breathe, which is weird since usually I don't _'giggle'_ about anything.

**Dimitri's POV**

I went to Kirova right after I left the nurses office and told her about Jesse. She said I would have to watch over him, since I was the one that found him, and try to make him remember things, hopefully not the part about me kicking his ass. And with that news I went to go find Rose, since I still had to watch over her and give her her afternoon workout session.

I found Rose right when her science class was over and we headed to the gym for her workout.

"So he has amnesia?" Rose asked while I told her about Jesse on the way to the gym.

"Yeap. He didn't even know his own name."

"Do you think he'll be like that forever?"

"I don't know. The nurse said it's too soon to know."

"Maybe it's a good thing. If he is like that forever, he'll never know that you're the one that did that to him, even though he deserved it, and maybe he'll never hit on me again."

"Hopefully. But what I've heard from other people is that you hit on him right back." I looked at her, trying to see if it was true. And by the look in her eye and how she bit her lip, I could tell that it was.

"That's the old me. I'm better now, I don't do that."

"Then why were you up in that room with him the other night, when I found you guys?"

"We were supposed to be studying. Or that was the plan."

"I didn't see any books."

"They got kicked under the couch when he jumped on me." I would definitely have to go check if that was true.

"Okay," I said and then changed the subject. "Go get dressed and then we'll start."

**Rose's POV**

I don't know if he believed me or not, probably not, but hopefully he did. 'Cause we didn't really go up there to study. He did bring a book, but he really knew what we were going to do. I was the one that asked him up there, so of course everyone that knows me knew what we were going to do. I just hope that Dimitri doesn't believe everything he hears about me, because some of the things, not all of them, but some of them are lies.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Rose and Dimitri _'relax'_. They try to get their mind off of all things Jesse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

"How are you Jesse?" It was the next day and the nurse hade called me because Jesse had just woken up. He hadn't said a word yet, but he kept looking like he had something he really needed to say. "How are you feeling Jesse?"

"Like, like. Um, like I really need to pee." I laughed as Jesse looked embarrassed to say that.

"It's okay Jesse, I would have to too if I had been asleep for a while. Here, just sit up and I'll help you to the bathroom." It took a while for him to sit up, but he finally did and I got him to the bathroom. "Okay, well, I'll just leave you here until you're done." 'Cause there is no way I'm helping with that.

A few minutes later I hear a flush and then water running. "How are you feeling now Jesse?"

"Better," he replied as he walked out slowly, holding onto the wall for support.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I got it." I watched as he stumbled all along the wall, back to his bed. And then instead of lying back down, he just sat on the edge as he stretched his legs out. I didn't say anything until he finally looked more relaxed. "Where am I?" Jesse asked.

"You're in the nurse's office at Saint Vladimir's school. What all do you remember Jesse?"

"About what? What happened to me?" I thought about that for a while, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"You were in an accident."

"Oh no, that explains my major headache. Was everyone else okay?"

"It wasn't that kind of an accident. You fell down the stairs, or that's what we think."

"Who's 'we'?" he asked, confused.

"Just the nurse and I."

"So I fell down a set of stairs? Who found me?"

"I did, that's why I'm here to check if you're okay."

"How did you find me?"

"I actually found you in your room. I was walking by, making sure everything is as it's supposed to be, and your door was open a little, so I looked in and you were leaning against the wall. You looked real bad, so I brought you here."

"How come I don't remember anything?"

"You have amnesia," the nurse said as she walked up to Jesse. "My guess is you hit your head really hard way too many times. It may be permanent, but it may just be temporary, either way, that's all I found out that's wrong with you. So, do you remember anything, anything at all Jesse?"

"I only remember some things about my childhood, things I'd rather forget," he laughed. "But nothing about the accident." I looked at Jesse, then at the nurse, watching her write down stuff on her clip board.

"Well it's too early to know if you'll get your memory back. All we can do now is have you go back to your normal schedule until something comes back to you, if it does."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then you'll have to start a fresh new life." Jesse looked at me and then back at the nurse, hoping we'd say something more useful.

"How was I before the accident?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Was I mean, nice, a totally and complete asshole, what?"

A complete and totally asshole that I'd rather kill, I thought. "You'd have to ask some of the students about that," I said instead. "I just starting working here, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh," he replied quietly. He looked down into his lap as I looked around for a way to out. "So when will I be going back to my classes?"

"I'd say tomorrow," the nurse said, looking back at her clipboard. "You seem to be fine."

"Okay." And that's all anybody said after that. I ended up leaving by saying I had to go train Rose, even though I still had about twenty minutes before I did. But I really needed to get away from everything to think about what I was going to do about Jesse if he ever did get his memory back.

When I got to the gym, the lights were already on, which is weird since I'm the one that usually gets here first to turn them on. I looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but everything looked fine, the same as yesterday. I walked around with my hand on my stake, ready for anything to come jumping out at me. It couldn't be a Strigoi, because I just checked the borders earlier and they were all still intact.

I looked around the mats that were all rolled up in the corners, seeing if anyone was hiding behind them, but nothing. So I slowly made my way to the dressing rooms. First I checked the guys, thinking that some stupid teenage boy was hiding out somewhere where nobody would find him so he could get high or something. But nobody was in there either. So then I went to the girls' dressing room.

When I got to the door, I heard a shuffle inside. So I pulled out my stake and held it in my hand, ready for anything, even though it was probably just a stupid teenager hiding out. I slowly eased the door open, hoping it wouldn't creak.

When I got inside, I held the door and slowly pushed it closed so it wouldn't slam shut. I heard another shuffle as I walked slowly around the corner and looked around. I looked in the showers first, but nobody was there. So then I looked in the stalls. I did it the easy way and just looked under them, and I saw a pair of feet. Just one pair. That just means people didn't come here to have a quickie. So probably just to get high.

I slowly walked up to the stall with the feet, trying not to make any noise, when the stall door opened and out walked a tan brunette girl that could make my heart stop beating.

"Dimitri?" she squealed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I noticed the lights were already on, so I knew something was wrong, because I'm the one that always turns them on. So what are you doing here so early?"

"I just couldn't stop thinking about Jesse, and you. I had to get away for a while. So why are _you_ here so early? Or are you always this early?"

"No, I had to get away too. I was just at the nurses' office with Jesse. He still doesn't remember anything, but he will be starting classes tomorrow."

"That's good, I guess."

"But I have a question for you," I said, looking her up and down.

"And what is that?"

"Why are in a robe?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," she replied as she looked down at herself with a smile. She pulled the string to her robe to undo, and then pulled it all the way off of herself, leaving a dark, red, corset that pushed her breasts up high and showed her long, strong legs. And leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open.

"What . . .are . . . you . . . doing?" I asked between breathes.

"Trying to get my mind off of things."

"And you think this is going to work?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?" _I do_, I thought.

"But we're in the bathroom for crying out loud." Like that would really stop me.

"Would that even stop you? Come on _comrade_, don't you want to _do it_ everywhere we can." Man, this woman is great. She's the woman of my dreams, except she'd look really hot with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat on. But we could do that some other time. "And you can't say you wouldn't. To me, it looks like you'd really love to." I already knew what she was talking about, I knew I already had a hard on. I could feel it pushing against my pants, wanting so bad to be free.

She slowly walked up to me with a huge, sexy smile on her face. I didn't even try to stop her, it's not like I could with how beautiful she was and how bad I wanted her at the moment. But my mouth always says stupid things when I don't want it to. "We're supposed to be getting ready for your training."

"This _could_ be our training. You know since I was a virgin before you. So that means you could teach me some new moves."

"It looks like you know a few things already."

"I'm just being a girl and working with what I have." She slid her hand down my chest to the waist of my pants, and down to the bulge. I moaned out loud as she rubbed me through my jeans. She pulled at the zipper and I let her. I wanted this as much as she did. I grabbed her hair and pulled her in a kiss. She stopped with my zipper and wrapped her arms around me. I loved when she was in my arms.

She kissed me hard, thrusting her tongue in my mouth. I loved the way that she tasted. I pushed her hard against the wall by the stalls, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around my waist. I pushed my pelvis into hers, hearing her moan in my mouth as my erection pocked her through my pants. She reached her hands back down to my zipper, pulling it down and trying to kick them off. When she didn't get them very far, I pushed them down and kicked them off my ankles with my boxers. Now if only I could take that sexy ass corset off of her.

As if she could read my mind, she reached up and pulled a string from her chest, loosening the material around her breasts. I reached up and grabbed the material, pulling it and making the string stretch and popping some buttons. I pulled it enough and pushed it away from her body, leaving her naked before me. Now I only needed to take my shirt off. So I grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

Right when it hit the floor, Rose dug her nails into my back and I pinched her nipple and sucked on the other. She arched her back and I pulled her closer to me. I grabbed my shaft in my hand and rubbed in around her opening. She arched some more and moaned. I slid the head of my penis in her, and then pushed her to the wall again before pushing all the way into her. She moaned real loud as I grabbed her hips to keep her still as I pounded in and out of her.

Her panting was driving me crazy as she panted faster and faster. She bit my shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure. I grabbed both of her breasts in my hands, squeezing them as I felt Rose squeeze her walls around me, getting close to her climax. I thrust harder into her, slamming her against the wall over and over again. She bit me harder as she finally came, and I slowed down a little, but not much.

It wasn't long until I finally came with her, squeezing her breasts harder and leaning my head back, moaning. I slowly pulled out of her and laid her feet on the ground, kissing all along her neck.

"You know I'm not done yet, right?" I asked with a smile.

"I can tell," she replied, noticing my already hard on again. "Already?"

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful." She blushed as I smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "So are you ready for another position?"

"That's why I'm here." I kissed her passionately, grabbing her arms and turning her around, putting her palms against the wall, holding her ass out for me. She got the idea and pushed against the wall as I grabbed her hips and positioned myself at her sex again. I pushed her onto me, groaning out loud as her walls stretched around me, taking me in again.

I started thrusting right away, watching as her beautiful hair that I loved so much bounced around her back. I reached my hands around the front of her, grabbing both breasts in my hands as I pounded into her. She moaned as I pinched her nipples, making me moan just hearing her moan to the pleasure I was giving her. How I love to pleasure my Roza.

As I kept thrusting into her, she moaned again as she reached her climax. And I wasn't far behind. I slowly pulled out of her and we slid to the floor, resting in each other arms.

"So how was the lesson?" I asked her with a huge smile on my face.

"Great," she smiled back.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, that you can last forever and are ready for a round two real fast."

"Only with you I am." I hugged her to me for a few minutes more before we both got dressed and went on with our daily business.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mainly about Rose and Jesse in English class. Jesse wants to know why Rose hates him so bad, but she doesn't know what to tell him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It's Monday morning now and we all had to go back to class. Ugg, I hate this, I can't wait till I graduate. And this is the day that Jesse is supposed to get out of the nurses' office and get back to his normal life, if he remembers what that is. I just hope he stays away from me.

And speak of the devil. Right when I sat down in my seat in English, Jesse walked in the door and looked around for an empty seat. And I wasn't going to tell him that his seat is right beside mine. And I didn't have to; the teacher helped him to his seat and introduced us, even though we've known each other for a long time now.

"Rose, you know Jesse," the teacher said.

"Of course I do, how can I forget?" I smiled. It's pretty funny if you think about it, how can I forget, unless I get Dimitri to get my ass.

"Rose, try _not_ to be yourself for once."

"I thought we are always supposed to be ourselves."

"You know what I mean. Just try to make Jesse feel comfortable."

"What? Why? It's not like he was ever nice to me." The teacher didn't say anything as he walked back to the desk to get ready for the days assignment.

"What did you mean that I was never nice to you?" Jesse whispered to me.

"Gosh Jesse, just because you don't remember anything doesn't mean we're going to start being friendly."

"I was just wondering, how could I be mean to such a beautiful woman like yourself?"

"You weren't really mean, just an asshole that used ever girl he got with to get popularity."

"I did that?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"If you want to say that, yes."

"What do you mean? You obviously hate me."

"And why is that?" I smiled, turning to look at him.

"I can tell when someone hates me. You just have that attitude against me that says it all."

"And what does my attitude say exactly?"

"That you probably wish that my accident had actually killed me instead of just amnesia."

"And why would I want you dead?"

"You tell me, I don't know, remember?"

"Maybe it'll come to you, but I'm not telling you, like I want to talk about what a fucking asshole you were to me."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sorry."

I got closer to him, just so he could hear. "That's never going to make it okay." I left it at that as the teacher began his lecture and class officially began.

I thought about how Jesse apologized, how he sounded like he actually meant it, even though he has no idea what he did. I wanted to just get up and hit him right in the face and then walk off, but that wouldn't help anything, it wouldn't make him remember what he did and actually apologize for real. He wouldn't even apologize anyways, it's not his nature.

No matter what he does from now on, I will never accept his apologize, no matter how convincing it sounds, _no matter what_.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to just try and forget what he did to me," I was telling Lissa after school was out and we hung out in her room.

"It's going to be hard, but he's different now. Or at least until his memory comes back." I had told Lissa all about what Jesse did to me and how Dimitri saved me. She figured out all about Dimitri and me on her own, and she's alright with it.

"How is he different?"

"Well you said he apologized to you, and he never apologizes to anyone."

"Well that's only one thing. What else is different about him?"

"In science class he actually helped with the project instead of just sitting back and throwing stuff at people. And during lunch he actually threw his own trash away instead of making some freshman do it."

"He won't be like that for long. As soon as his friends get a hold of him later tonight for the party that is always going on, they'll turn him back into his old ass of a self."

"You don't know that for sure. If he doesn't know them and then hates how they're acting, he may turn them down."

"I hidey doubt that. They'll convince him to go with them. They'll remind him that they the best of friends."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

_**The Next Day . . .**_

Jesse was late to English, which is just like he used to be. So he must have gone to the party since he's late to first period. The teacher didn't mind him being late; he probably just thought he was checking in with the nurse like he's supposed to at least once a day. But I guess he doesn't know that Jesse is supposed to go during lunch, when he goes to 'feed' on one of the humans.

"Did you miss me?" Jesse asked as he sat down in his seat next to me.

"You sound just like your old self. Did you get your memory back?"

"No, I just thought you might have missed me with how you looked up when I entered the room."

"How could I not look up, you practically knocked the door down."

"I tried not to be late, so I ran."

"You, try not to be late? That's a first."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be such a smart ass."

"Excuse me?" He did not just go there.

"Why do you think you know me so much?"

"Because I do. I've known you for as long as I can remember."

"Well then I wish I could remember. Memory's with you in them would be wonderful."

"And why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Flirting with me." He's this close to getting hit. I don't care if he doesn't remember how he used to act, this is just ridiculous.

"Because I'd like to get to know you."

"That's also a first to you. You usually just like to get into my pants." I looked away from him as I remembered that he actually did. A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered how I struggled to get free, wanting to burn all the flesh on me that he touched. I wiped the tear away, but I guess Jesse saw.

"Why are you crying?"

"What are you talking about? I don't cry. I don't even think it's possible for me to cry, ask anyone, they'll say the same thing."

"Okay, then why do you look so sad?"

"How about you remember, then you'll know. And then you'll know why I don't like you."

"Oh, come on, why can't you just tell me, I probably will never know."

"Good, how about we just leave it at that then."

"But I want to know why you think I'm such an asshole." I ignored him as I pushed away from my desk and grabbed the hall pass, barging out of the room to find the one person I really want to be with, Dimitri.

**Dimitri's POV**

"I'm sorry Rose," I said as she clung to me and I petted her hair down.

"I wish I could just forget what he did to me, but I can't."

"I know Rose, I wish I could too." I held her too me as I let her cry out all of her frustration. I really wish I could do something to help her.

We were in the gym for our work out again, but neither one of us felt like doing anything. So I just let her lean on me and cry. About two hours later I carried her to her room, but she didn't want me to leave, so I grabbed some of her clean clothes and carried her to my room.

"Why not just stay in my room?" she asked as she lay on my bed.

"My bed is bigger. I don't like having to worry about falling off of yours."

"So you like bigger things too!" I smiled as she cuddled up in my blankets, waiting for me to get dressed in my sweats that I sleep in. "Because I know a big 'thing' that I love." I jumped on top of her, making her giggle and kick.

"And you can't have it."

"What, that's not fair."

"I don't think we should with how you feel; I'd just being taking advantage of you."

"Maybe I like that," she laughed as I tickled her and crawled under my blankets.

"I'm sure you do, but since we missed the last two of your practices, you have to go to the one in the morning."

"I will if I can have you right now." She smiled that sexy ass smile that I can never resist. I kissed her as she wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding me down to her. She rolled me over, making her be on top as she ran her hands down my chest and to my sweats, pushing them down my legs. I kicked them off as she threw her clothes and underwear in the floor, straddling me since I didn't have anything under my sweats. "And this is one thing I love about you," she said, commenting on my erection.

I twirled her around, pushing her under me. I held her arms above her held to stop her from pushing me back down as I kissed her hard. She groaned under me as my erection kept sliding at her entrance but not going in. I was going to do this my way.

_**The Next Day . . . **_

**Rose's POV**

After being teased all night, then waking up to train, I was exhausted. I didn't even want to go to English, not with Jesse there. I just wanted to go back to Dimitri's room. But that was never going to happen. He practically dragged me to class.

Right when I sat at me seat, I put my head down, planning on taking a nap. But I forgot that Jesse forgot not to bother me when my head is down. Because right when he sat down, he started in with the questions.

"Where did you go yesterday?" I ignored him.

"Why did you run out of here like you did yesterday?" No reply again.

"Come on, are you going to answer me?"

"Here's one thing you need to remember," I said through my teeth, looking up at him. "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone before I kick your fucking ass." I put my head back down and he actually didn't say anything for a while. And I thought he was actually going to leave me alone when he started talking again.

"Can you please tell me what I did to you to make you hate me so bad?"

"Can you just drop it?"

"But it's been bugging me."

"Why, you're the one that did it to me, not the other way around."

"But I want to know. I've asked around but nobody knows other than that I used to hit on you and they say that we actually hocked up a few times."

"No, we never did. You're the one that spread the rumor around that we did so you could get people to like you more."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"If that was the reason I hated you then every girl would hate you."

"Then what did I do to you?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?" I asked, sitting up and turning to him.

"Never." Man how I hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose finally tells Jesse, but he also tells her something that is pretty upsetting.**

**Pease read and REVIEW. I hope you like. After this chapter, there's probably only going to be one or two more chapters.**

* * *

><p>After school and training with Dimitri, I went to Dimitri's room and waited for him to get off of guarding the border duty. I didn't tell him that I would be here, I just hope he doesn't go looking for me and then go crazy when he doesn't find me.<p>

I really wanted to ask him during training if I should tell Jesse what he did to me. But I didn't want Dimitri to ask Kirova to change his schedule on guarding again. If he kept doing that just because of me, then she'd find out that there's something going on between the two of us, and that definitely won't be good.

I fell asleep while waiting for him, and when I heard the door open, I just laid there, waiting for him to see me. Knowing him, he should find me easily; he always looks around to check if everything is safe, even in his own room.

But I guess he was tired because he didn't see me as he turned on the lights and changed and then turned the lights back off and slid into bed. I didn't want to startle him, just in case he tried to stake me. So I whispered his name a few times, and then told him I was here, but he didn't even respond. He was already asleep. So I just lay back down and went back to sleep.

When I woke back up, the clock by his bed said it was five in the morning. Damn that's early for me. I whispered his name again, hoping he'd here me this time. But he didn't.

I slowly slid my hand around his waist, pulling myself to him. I don't know if it was just a reflex, but then he slid his arm around my waist and growled in my ear. "I was wondering when you'd finally cuddle up to me."

"You knew I was here the whole time?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you say something."

"I thought if you really wanted to talk that you would have. I knew you weren't asleep."

"I wanted to ask you something, but I thought you were too tired last night since you didn't say anything to me."

"Why would I say anything?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be in here, in your bed."

"And why would that stop you?"

"It wouldn't, but I thought you liked to follow the rules."

"I do, but I love you more, or I wouldn't be with you, because that's a rule too. Student and mentor aren't supposed to be in a relationship." True. "So what did you need to ask me?"

"Do you think I should tell Jesse what he did to me?"

"Why do you ask that?" he asked, jumping up in bed.

"He keeps asking me why I hate him so much. I would try to act like I don't, but that's impossible. So should I tell him? Maybe it'll help make him remember everything, even though I didn't want him to, but maybe it's for the best." I looked down at my hands, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"It's really up to you. He did it to you. If you think he has the right to know, then you should." He got up after that and got dressed, leaving me in his bed until classes started to think about it.

"So are you going to tell me?" Jesse asked right when we were both sat down in English class.

"Tell you what?" I said, smiling like he was one of my best friends.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I now?"

"Please Rose. I think I have the right to know what I did to you."

"Maybe you forgot for a reason."

"And maybe I didn't. For all I know you could have made me forget because whatever I did was so bad."

"I wouldn't want you to forget. I would want to make you regret it. But it's too late for that."

"Not if you tell me." I ignored him as I remembered the conversation with Dimitri. It's all up to me if I want to tell him. But should I tell him now, or go somewhere alone so he wouldn't freak. The latter sounded better, I didn't want him to freak out on me, but he probably would no matter when or where I told him.

So I looked at him, seeing in his eyes that he really wanted to know. But would it really make him regret and try to change who he is, or just make him remember who he was and just go back to that life? I guess there's only one way to find out. "After school, meet me in the lounge on the fourth floor. Take the stairs on the other side of the bathrooms. Nobody goes up there anymore, so it's private and I'll tell you everything. The lock is broken, so it's easy to get in." Back to where it all started.

I was dreading all day during classes how I would tell him. Should I just get to the point, or take it slow, or just completely not tell him? I know he has a right, but what if he really has changed? What if I tell him and he hates himself? Maybe he did forget for a reason. But it was already too late, unless I just bail out and not show up to tell him. But then he would just keep bugging me in English. So I have to tell him.

When there was only five minutes until the end of school, I was nervous. Me, nervous, can you believe it, because I can't. It's only Jesse, what else can he do, rap me again? One way or another he was going to find out. Bugging me enough, or getting his memory back. Either way.

I got up right when the bell rang, announcing the end of school. I wanted to take a while to get to the lounge, but then I thought that I should try to get there early and think what I should tell him, I still had no idea.

But when I got there, Jesse was already sitting on the couch where we both sat not so long ago, _where it all started_.

"So," Jesse said as he stretched out his legs.

"So," I replied back.

"So what did I do to you? And why did we have to meet here?"

"Do you not recognize this place?"

"Should I?"

I looked around, motioning to the couch he sat on and then me and him. It took him a while to realize what I was getting at, and when he did, he stood up. "Do you mean?" he pointed at me and then him, getting wide eyed. "Is that why you hate me, you hate that we did?"

"It's not what you think?"

"Then what is it? What happened between the two of us?"

"Well I thought you'd remember something when you came back up here."

"I don't. I didn't even know this was up here."

"Well, here, sit down and I'll try to tell you." I sat down on the couch, motioning for him to sit down beside me. He took his time, but he finally did. "Okay, well, I don't know where to start exactly, but a few nights again I told you to meet me up here to study."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad; it's just studying, right?"

"If you really know me, you'd know how that is bullshit. I don't study, ever."

"Then why,- oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, we didn't have sex. We got close, but I stopped you. You pushed yourself on me, yelling at me, wondering what I was going, that I never turned down a good fuck and all that. But that isn't true."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I called you a slut and all?"

"Yeah. Everyone here knows, or thinks that I'm a slut. That I'll go for anything that has a dick. But that's all a lie. I always flirted with people, but I never slept with anyone."

"Are you saying you're a virgin?"

"I was," I said looking down at my lap.

"What do you mean you 'were'? Are you saying that I-?"

"No, you weren't my first."

"But you were a virgin when we were up here a few nights ago?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you not a virgin anymore if it wasn't me?"

"That's not important. What is, is that you tried to force yourself on me. I flirted with you, and I didn't mind all the making out and groping, but then you tried to go farther."

"But if I didn't make you lose you virginity to me, it means I didn't rape you, right?"

"Right, at least not then," I whispered the last part, then continued before he could interrupt. "Anyways, I tried to leave, but you grabbed me and held me down on the couch. You used compulsion on me to make me stay."

"How could I do something so horrible?"

"You're just a horrible person, or at least you were."

"So how did you finally get me to stop if I used compulsion on you?"

"I'm getting to that. So after the compulsion, you pulled me on top of you and forced me to give you a blow job until you came. And I did, and you did, right when Dimitri barged in on us."

"Dimitri? The big, tall, dark, mysterious guy that apparently found me and took me to the nurses' office?"

"Yeap. He pulled you away from me, knocking the compulsion out of me. He told you to never speak, look, or do anything to me ever again. And you listened, until the next day."

"What? What did I do?"

"Do you not remember anything yet?" I looked at him, hoping that something I said had stirred some kind of memory.

"No, I'm sorry. Is that the only reason you're telling me, to try and make me remember?"

"Yeah. And I guess it's not working."

"So what happened the next day?"

"I was in my room when someone knocked on the door. I opened it, expecting someone else, but you pushed in and locked the door, pushing me to my bed and tying me down. You threw yourself at me again, and this time you succeeded."

"What do you mean 'I succeeded'? I thought I wasn't your first."

"So weren't."

"But you said you were a virgin the night we were in here, and then the next day you're not? How'd that happen?"

"I did it with someone else that night. That part doesn't matter."

"Did you do it with some else just so I wouldn't be your first."

"No, but now that you mention it, that could be a good reason."

"So who was it then?"

"That doesn't matter. What does is that you raped me and now you don't remember. And now you know everything, and why I hate you so much." Jesse smiled at me with that evil smile he used to do and laughed. "What, do you remember now?"

"Do I remember? Of course I do, _I never forgot_."

* * *

><p><strong>Da da da . . . . you never thought that was going to happen, did y'all? There's only a few more chapters, maybe one or two, maybe three, I don't really know at the moment. But please REVIEW...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, the last chapter was quite a shocker, but here's the next chapter,  
>I hope you like it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What, do you remember now?" I asked as he laughed.<em>

_ "Do I remember? Of course I do, I never forgot."_ I sat there, staring at him and wondering what he was up to. What does he mean by 'he never forgot'? Has he really been playing everyone since the beginning? "I know everything that has happened."

"So why have you been acting like you don't remember anything?"

"Why, do you not like my little acting scene? I thought it was pretty amazing."

"But why?"

"I wanted to hear you say it. To say that I _raped_ you. I wanted to hear you admit it to yourself." How could he? I'm really going to make him wish he really had forgot. "Oh, and I really love the part where you try and make me believe you're a virgin, or was. And don't fool me; I know who, supposedly, took your virginity. That big, bad Dimitri that everyone thinks is a _god_."

"I don't care if you don't believe, but you leave him out of it, he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but doesn't he? He's the one that 'made me forget'. And now I know he feels so bad about it. You should have seen his face at the nurses' office when I 'couldn't remember anything'." He laughed real loud, making me want to punch him in the gut to shut him up. "It was priceless. He'll probably never get over it."

"Oh, he will once he finds out you were lying about it all the whole time."

"He won't find out, because if he does, I'll definitely rape you then."

"You already did that, so what do I care."

"That wasn't rape, you wanted it."

"No. When someone starts screaming and kicking, saying 'no', that means no, they don't want you to stick that little thing anywhere near them." He looked at me but didn't say anything. "I know, you probably have never heard anyone say no to you before, but I say it, NO."

"Actually, you're not the first, I'm not afraid to admit that. But the word 'no' doesn't work on me."

"So you're saying that you've raped other girls too?"

"If you want to call it that, yes. But it's not like they'll ever tell, I made them swear not to."

"With what, your stupid earth bending power thing? That's useless to someone like me."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yeap. And it's not like you can do any of it up here."

"Actually, I can." He held his hand up, making himself look like a dork, but then something hard hit me in the back of my head. I turned around and saw a piece of coal by my foot. "Yeah, I know, weird. Coal is earth, if you didn't know. Oh yeah, you were never in science class that much, so you wouldn't know." He held his hand up again, but I ducked this time and kicked out my foot, knocking him to the ground.

"I have some tricks of my own," I smiled, jumping back up and stomping my foot in his groin. "Hurts, doesn't it?" I laughed as he grabbed his smashed balls. I lifted my foot again and stomped him in the gut. He let some air out and sucked some back in, moaning in pain. "You don't like being picked on?" I asked. "Me neither." I lifted my foot back up again and stomped on his nose, hearing a big crack as blood squirted and ran down his lips. "And you can't say that you don't like the taste of blood, because I know you do." I kicked him in the face again, rolling him over and kicking him in his side, cracking some ribs. "You're really going to regret messing with me. And yeap, that means I'm not finished with you yet."

I think he tried to beg me to stop, because he held his hand up to me. But I ignored it and kicked him in the side again, breaking more ribs. I'm not Dimitri; I don't try _not_ to hurt him too much. He can die for all I care for what he's done to me, and I guess to other girls.

"Rose," Jesse mumbled though the blood in his mouth.

"Don't you dare say my name," I shouted. I am beyond pissed, nothing can stop me now.

But Dimitri. He came barging into the room, just like a few nights ago. But this time we weren't naked and going at it, Jesse was begging for his life while I shouted and kicked. Dimitri had to grab me and hold me up so my feet wouldn't reach Jesse because even when he told me to stop, I wouldn't, I couldn't, not after him telling me all what he did.

I guess I started crying somewhere during our wrestling match, Dimitri trying to get me to stop kicking and hollering, because my cheeks were all wet. When I finally stopped, only because I was out of breath though, I fell onto the couch with Dimitri holding me as I cried. He kept asking me why I was doing what I was doing, but I couldn't respond. So he just dried my tears with his sleeve. I didn't mind, I loved that Dimitri liked to take care of me. But when he tried to get up to check on Jesse, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to me.

"Rose, I have to take Jesse to the nurse, we don't want someone to find us here with him like this."

"But you didn't hear what he said to me."

"Well then, tell me."

"I, well, he said he never forgot any of what he did."

"What, he did?" All I could do was nod. "We have to tell Kirova, she'll do something about this."

"What if I get in trouble, or you? You were the one that kicked his ass last time."

"I don't know. I guess we'll just tell her everything."

"No. I'll tell her I kicked his ass last time and this time. She should understand why I did it, he raped me, and he said other girls too."

"He did?" I nodded again.

"So I'll tell her. All she can do to me is suspend me for a while. I don't want you to get fired for a guy that can't get it in his pants."

"No Rose, I was the one that almost killed him last time."

"I think I did worse," I said, pointing down to Jesse with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. "I actually broke his nose and quite a few ribs." Dimitri looked back down and noticed that Jesse was pretty fucked up.

"I don't like it, but if that's what you want." He grabbed Jesse, ignoring his screams of pain and walked out the door, taking him to the nurse once again.

"Again?" the nurse asked. "What happened this time?"

"Actually, just like what happened last time, messed with the wrong girl," Dimitri said.

"So he didn't fall down the stairs last time?" she asked, looking between Dimitri and me.

"Nope," I said.

"So what did he do to you Rose?"

"Something I'd rather not say at the moment. But I think I might need a checkup to check if I have any disease from him," I replied as the nurse pointed to the table to put Jesse on.

"Oh, that kind of thing huh. You're not the first, but you are the first that I've heard of actually doing something about it."

"So other girls have come in here?"

"Yeah, and none of them said why they wanted a checkup. And none of them had any disease either, thank god."

"That's good to hear," I said more to myself.

"Are you going to tell Kirova?"

"Of course," Dimitri said because I was still kind of mumbling to myself. "We just had to drop Jesse off here. Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know, he looks worse this time. But I have to ask, how do you keep finding him if Rose is the one beating him up?"

"Rose calls me. Since I'm her mentor she trusts me I guess."

"Okay, just wondering. Well you can go now." He said okay and then we left to Kirova's office, not wanting to tell her, but having to.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you two being here?" Kirova said as we stood before his desk.

"I found Jesse beaten up again," Dimitri stated, getting right to the point, probably wanting to get this over with.

"Really? Did he fall down the stairs again?"

"No," I whispered. "I didn't the first time either." I kept looking at the floor until Kirova finally yelled at me to look at her, so I finally did.

"What do you mean he didn't fall down the stairs last time?"

"I mean he didn't fall down the stairs."

"Don't be a smart ass Rosemarie." I hate it when she uses my full first name. "What really happened then?"

"What do you think happened," I ignored her comment about me being a smart ass and went ahead and did what I always do, do and say whatever I fucking feel like. "I hate him, he won't leave me alone, so he got what he deserved."

"Tell her what really happened," Dimitri demanded.

"Fine." I looked back down and then whispered everything really fast without taking a breath. "He wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to rape me. I got away from him, but then the next day he snuck in me room and tied me to my bed and raped me. I kicked his ass when I finally got free and then I called Dimitri. He took him to the nurses office and then we found out that he supposedly got amnesia. But then tonight I was going to talk to him and he told me that he never forgot, that he was playing with us all the time. He also told me that he raped other girls, so I kicked his ass again and called Dimitri again."

"That's a lot to take in Rosemarie," Kirova said, staring at me. "But how am I supposed to believe you?"

"You have to because it's true."

"Is it true Dimitri?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"And why exactly did she call you?"

"Because I'm her mentor. I guess I'm the only one that she trusts."

"Is that right Rosemarie?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "Well, no. But the only adult that I do."

"And why did you lie to me last time Guardian Belikov?" Oh crap, I didn't think she'd ask that.

"I didn't want Rose to get in trouble for what Jesse likes to do."

"Why didn't you just tell me this last time?"

"Because it's too embarrassing," I whispered. And nobody said anything after that. Everyone knew it is embarrassing; it's even embarrassing talking about it right now.

"Okay, well I guess I can't suspend you for what he does, so all I can do is make him do community service until he graduates."

"But that's not good enough," I yelled. "That's only in a few months."

"Rosemarie, I'm the boss here at this school, so I'll do what I think is good, you're lucky I'm not suspending you for beating him up. Because you know you didn't have to do that." She got me there. "Just go before I change my mind." So we both left, feeling a little good that we didn't get in trouble but Jesse would.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose is such a bad ass isn't she? If only I could be like her. lol, really though, it would be awesome<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, and probably the last story through this little series, unless you all really want more.**

**But yeah, this is the last chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I told Lissa everything the next day at school, and she listened the while time, not interrupting me at all until I sat there speechless.<p>

"I can't believe he'd do something like that," Lissa said. "Well I can, but to you? If he did that to me, I'd do the same thing."

"You and I both know that you wouldn't be able to kick his ass. You hate hurting any sort of animal."

"Yeah, okay. So I'd have you kick his ass for me."

"And I'd love to do it." We had a good time after that, joking all about how Lissa couldn't hurt anything and how I'd jump in any day to help, because I don't care what happens to me, as long as she's okay.

"So you were really a virgin?" Lissa asked.

"I knew there was something else you wanted to ask me."

"Well, you know what everyone thinks of you, I have to know."

"So you believe what everyone thinks about me? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do know you. And no, I don't believe them. It's just a surprise that Dimitri was your first."

"I know. I was there and I still can't believe it."

"Is he as god like as everyone thinks."

"I think he is." We both giggled and sighed as we sat together and enjoyed the day.

**Dimitri's POV**

"I came back to check on him," I said, walking in the nurses' office.

"He's already woken up, but he's in a lot of pain. Rose can sure kick some ass," she laughed. Yeap, my Roza can sure kick some ass, that one thing I love about her, she knows how to take care of herself.

"Yeap, I teach her well don't I?" I know I should take credit, but I was the one that kicked his ass the first time. But she did kick his ass worse than me, but she really had a reason other than how I hated what he did, he did it to her.

"Yeah, but she kicked a lot of ass before you came around, before she ran off with that Lissa girl."

"I've heard. It's kind of hard to teach a girl that already knows how to take care of herself."

"Yeah, but Rose learned early on I her life, she had to. Her parents left her to follow their career."

"I heard. Anyways," I said, changing the subject back to Jesse. "How long do you think it'll take for his ribs to heal? Because Kirova said he's going to have community service when he's better."

"I placed them back together and held them in place, so I'm guessing in a few weeks, hopefully."

"Has he said anything?"

"Other than scream and moan in pain, he keeps asking where he is."

"Really, he's doing this again?"

"I don't know, it's hard to check if it's real or not. But the way he looks and keeps asking over and over again, I think it might be real this time."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, just don't touch him, I gave him medicine, but he's in so much pain that it doesn't work that much and I don't want him to have an overdose."

"Okay, I just want to check if he's really forgotten or if it's a lie again." She nodded and went back to filling out papers. I walked to Jesse, hating seeing him like this, but he does really deserve it. "Jesse."

"Who are you, get away from me," he screamed, trying to leave, but I guess the nurse tied his hands down because he couldn't move them. "Get away." I stopped moving and just stared at him. He really did look like he was scared and didn't remember anything. Maybe he's actually not messing around this time.

"Jesse, it's okay."

"No, who are you?"

"Jesse, I'm Guardian Belikov." I guess he thought I was okay being here, because he calmed down a little.

"You're a guardian?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm here to check if you're okay."

"Not really. It hurts to breathe because of my nose and stomach. The nurse said I have a few broken ribs."

"Yeah, you do. What else do you remember?"

"Nothing." And I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth with the way his eyes were huge. They looked like big, round golf balls. And he kept shaking like he was afraid.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"No, but the nurse says that I messed with the wrong person."

"Is that why you were afraid when I came in?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if you were the person I pissed off and you came to finish me off."

"No, that person won't be hurting you again; we've taken care of it."

"That's good to hear," he said, stop shacking all together.

"Yeah. So you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing other than when I was a kid. The last thing I remember is when I first got to high school."

"So you don't have any idea who did this to you?"

"No, but I thought you had it all taken care of."

"We do, I just have to ask. Well, I have to go now, you need your rest."

"Okay, and thanks." I walked out and went to find Rose, she has to know.

**Rose's POV**

"He lying again, he has to," I shouted. "I have to see him. He has to be lying again."

"Rose, I checked, he has completely forgotten. He was scared shit list when I saw him. He didn't know who did that to him, so he didn't trust anyone."

"How'd you get him to trust you?"

"I mentioned that I was a guardian and he relaxed."

"He's such a sucker," I laughed, but I was still pretty angry.

"I told him that the person that kicked his ass won't be bugging him anymore."

"And he believed you?"

"Yes, because you won't be messing with him anymore."

"Unless he messes with me again."

"Rose, just drop it, you got him. He's punished. And he has completely forgotten about what he did to you. It's over." And it truly was, Jesse never even looked in my direction again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeap, Jesse actually forgot for real.<strong>


End file.
